Bonds and Chains
by Bjarka99
Summary: Buffy and Spike play with some new toys in the bedroom. Part of the Eve's Apple series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Part of the Eve's Apple series, can be read completely independently. Set in season 10, but you don't need to be up to date with the comics to read. It's smut, mostly.

Spike almost slammed the door to the building as he got inside in a mad dash, wisps of smoke rising from him. He'd gotten complacent, again, and assumed that because he was out on a night call, he didn't have to bring his sun cape- he would, one of this days, admit to himself that he wouldn't be back home before sunrise.

This having to work thing was so much work.

He started climbing the stairs, two steps at the time. He run into Xander halfway to their floor, toolbox in hand and hardhat on his head.

'Out for work?' he asked as a greeting.

Xander nodded.

'Out all night, uh?'

'Triple murder. Looks more like a vamp enthusiast to me, but the lay people need to do their CSIing' Spike rolled his eyes, Xander shook his head in sympathy. 'Let me tell you, actually watching CSI people doing their job? A lot less fun than the TV version.'

They started walking away, continuing up and down.

'Well, you won't get a lot of rest' Xander said with a knowing smirk. Spike frowned.

'Trouble?'

'Not exactly' he said cryptically, and reached the turn of the stairs, where he waved Spike off lazily.

Spike continued up and reached the apartment before he got a whiff of what Xander meant. Buffy was inside, probably waiting for him- she did, usually, sleep in his room, but the previous night they'd been in hers, and he hadn't expected her to move in the middle of the night.

He smiled as he entered.

'Xander?' she yelled anxiously from behind the closed door of his room. 'Did you forget something?'

'It's me' Spike said, and tried to open the door, but she pushed it shut.

'Honey, finally' Buffy said, and Spike couldn't help himself from grinning like an idiot, as he did every damn time she called him honey. At least this time there were no witnesses. 'Give me a sec!'

Spike was happy to wait by his door, hearing her heart beat rapidly in excitement, listening to her move some things around on the room.

The door swung open without warning, and his jaw dropped slightly.

Buffy was wearing lingerie.

Spike took a moment to look at her, head to toe. Her hair was curled, her lips a deep shade of red, a wink in her eyes and a naughty smile on her face. He would've been distracted by her lips if it wasn't for the silvery grey lace bustiere and thong. The lace was sparce, leaving little to the imagination. Matching garter and stockings preceded the ridiculously high heels, the sort that was so thin they looked like needles. Her ankles were elegantly crossed, one hand on her waist and the other on the door.

When his gaze finally settled back on her face, she looked pleased and satisfied.

'I've been waiting for hours' she said, her cold tone not quite matching her expression.

'You have no idea how sorry I am now' he said, his eyes straying down to the bustiere again. 'I did tell you not to wait up.'

'Do I ever listen?' she asked. 'Anyway, I decided I'm gonna punish you.'

Buffy attempted to look serious, and failed, her smile showing no matter how hard she tried to bite her lip. She grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and shoved him inside, closing the door behind them.

The room was faintly illuminated by a few candles on the dresser and one of the bedside lamps. The sun was rising outside, but the black out curtains were down, protecting him from the deadly rays. The bed was bare but for the bottom sheet, and on every corner...

He looked at Buffy with a wicked grin, and took one of the four restraints. He examined it curiously; they were the ones they'd bought a few weeks ago at the sexshop.

He tried to get close to her, to take her by the waist and kiss her, but she pushed him away.

'Nu-huh' she admonished him, trying very hard not to laugh. Buffy sat down on the bed, crossing her legs sensually, leaning back to look at him. 'My game, my rules. Now take your clothes off' she ordered.

She looked delighted as Spike shed the coat in a swift movement of his shoulders and laughed at the way he kicked off his shoes, making them fly up to the ceiling only to come down with noisy thumps.

'Slower' she said, the vixen, before Spike could rip his shirt open and make all buttons fly. He indulged her by unbuttoning very slowly.

Buffy's gaze followed his fingers as he went down his chest, and her crossed legs started rubbing against each other. Spike could hear her heart accelerate, could feel her tense up with anticipation.

He didn't take the shirt off when he finished opening it. He let it hang like that, showing off his chest. Buffy was still staring at his hands, and gave a low whimper when he started taking the belt off.

'Give it to me' she said, suddenly. 'The belt. I get the belt.'

It was Spike's turn to shudder in anticipation.

He handed it to her as soon as it was out, and Buffy put it on the floor on the other side of his bed. Then she smiled at him coyly, and bid him go on.

He did take off his shirt then, before moving on to the trousers. His stiff cock peeked out as soon as he unbottoned the jeans. Spike smirked smugly at Buffy's sudden intake of breath. She licked her lips and almost made him loose it, but he managed to keep composture long enough to push the trousers down and step out of them.

'Very good' Buffy praised, standing up and walking slowly, sensually, towards him.

'And now?' he prompted, when she reached him and put her hands on his hips.

'Now... to bed.'

Buffy picked him up, off the floor, and threw him on the bed, which slid away noisily on the floor with the weight and force of Spike's body.

'Bloody hell, Slayer, wasn't expecting that!' Spike laughed, and Buffy was on top of him a second later, straddling him. She took an arm and extended it towards one of the restraints, tying him by the wrist. He offered no resistance as she secured it tightly. Her breasts were almost on his face. 'Have I been bad?' he teased.

Buffy smiled a naughty grin.

'Such a very big bad' she said. 'You left me in bed, all horny and needy- and you can tell me all about it after- unless it's important' Buffy suddenly got out of character, with big, worried eyes and a crease of stress on her forehead.

'Nah. Probably human stuff' Spike thrusted with his hips, his naked erection rubbing against the lace that covered the sweet, dripping quim he'd barely been able to tear himself away from earlier when the call had come. 'All yours now.'

'Good' she beamed, moving to tie the other arm. One lace covered nipple hovered close enough to his mouth, and he sucked on it before she sat up.

'Are these tight enough?' she asked in a whisper.

'Perfect' he answered, and was rewarded with a fantastic view of her ass as she turned around to restrain his feet by the ankles.

Buffy turned back around and sat on her calves in the space between his legs. She leered at the cock standing at attention in front of her, and bent down to kiss softly up the inside of his thighs. She was leaving him perfect marks of red kisses.

'Poor baby' she said in a childish voice. 'Had to work hard all night?'

'Yeah' he answered, breathing hard with excitement. 'And probably not even my area. All for nought.'

'And here I plan to make you work even harder' Buffy said with a cruel, cruel tease in her voice, her breath hot against his cock.

Spike strained his neck to properly look at her, reluctant to miss the moment when she got started- he loved it when she teased him with little licks, only to swallow him down next-

But Buffy had other plans. Her body slid forward, head past his cock. Spike would've complained, except now his erection was resting between her breasts, lace scratchy against him.

'That is so hot' he managed to say. Buffy just smiled at him, and continued sliding forward, crawling up his body. The tip of his cock rubbed down her chest and belly, leaving a little wet trail as precum escaped.

His erection settled between her legs, and he could feel the heat between them. Buffy's lips, however, had reached his neck. She sucked a kiss on a sensitive spot on his jaw and even nibbled a bit. He wondered if her red lipstick was still leaving a mark.

Spike got his answer a moment later, once he was able to see the last few kisses on the trail of red heart-shaped lips she was leaving down his chest as she incorporated. Buffy stood on the bed with a knee at each side of his hips, Spike's cock close enough he could still feel the heat between her legs, not close enough for actual contact. He thrusted up and whimpered in frustration.

'Patience' she said with a mocking smile. Buffy bit her lower lip again, and let a hand go slowly from her breast down to her thong. 'Did you like my outfit?'

'Love the outfit' he said breathlessly. Both of Buffy's hands were on the straps of her thong now, thumbs hooked on them, pulling them down...

Spike tried his damn hardest not to laugh when she arrived to the obvious problem. She looked confused for a moment and annoyed the next, soon as she figured out she wouldn't be able to remove the thong without unhooking the garter from the stockings.

'Leave'em on, love' he told her, as Buffy pulled them back up, her thumbs letting the straps go inches away from her body, the tight fabric returning to her skin with a smack that reverberated inside him.

'Leave them on?' Buffy repeated in her mock-authoritative voice. 'Are you giving me orders, now?'

'No, I-'

'I said' Buffy interrupted him with a significant look. 'You /dare/ give me orders?'

She bent down to the side of the bed and retrived his belt.

'Oh' was all he could say for a couple of seconds. If he had a working heart, it would've accelerated madly. 'I've been very disrespectful, Slayer.'

Buffy smiled brightly at him, her breath erratic as well. She took both ends of the belt in her hand, and brought down the loop of leather on one of his hips swiftly.

More than hurt, it just itched, but the /sound/ it made against his skin was erotic as hell, and excitement shone in Buffy's eyes.

'Are you gonna behave, now?' she asked, suddenly less giggly in her part as dom.

'Maybe' he said with a cheeky smile, and got what he expected; a second, swift smack of the belt against his hip. Stronger this time, his skin burned, but his yelp of pain ended with a laugh, his body's instinct to arch towards the source of pain bringing his tip closer to the still lace-covered pussy.

Buffy dropped the belt unceremoniously, and Spike could feel that she was turned /on/. He watched her avidly as she shoved aside the lace covering her lips and grasped his cock firmly with the other hand, lowering her hips until she sheated him, quick and deeply.

The warmth inside her was a shock, and they both moaned as soon as her hips came to rest against his, her hands a little shaky on his chest- usually, they held each other by the elbows until they found balance, but that wasn't an option now. Her nails digged in a little, but she found her stability soon.

Buffy sat with her back upright and leaned back, an old favourite, commencing a lazy ride, up and down his cock. Spike was content with enjoying the view for now, the lace clad girl straddling him, the half obscured pussy swallowing him down, the tight thong scratching the side of his cock a new sensation. He thrusted up best he could without the use of his limbs and she smiled down at him before letting her head hang back and her eyes close in pleasure.

She started riding him in earnest then, little moans and sighs escaping her lips. Her arms reached back and her hands came to rest on his knees. Buffy's belly contoured as her hips moved up and down with a little back and forth in the mix, which felt absolutely delicious to him.

'Gorgeous, you are' he told her. 'Fucking perfect, hot as hell.'

She smiled at him, panting a little.

'Next time, I'll remember to put the thong on after the garter' she said, laughing a little self consciously, and it felt amazing to be inside her while she laughed. Her body trembling, her muscles squeezing him lightly.

'No complaints from me' he said, smiling up at her. Buffy let her head hang back again, a louder moan coming from her throat.

She rode and rode, up and down, faster and rougher as minutes went by, the perfect curls un her head coming undone from the exercise and the heat in the air. Her cheeks turned pinker and pinker and her eyes glazed over. Soon, the thin straps of her bustiere were slipping down her shoulders, and the cups were less secure in the entrapment of her breasts.

/Fall/, he silently willed them. /Fall, fall, fallfallfall.../

He must've said something outloud, or maybe he was staring at them too hard, because she looked down at her breasts suddenly and /smiled/ like she had been waiting for it.

'You wanna see the little surprise I have for you?' she asked.

'There's more?'

Buffy reached down for something, and Spike heard the clinking of metal. He smiled broadly when he recognized the nipple clamps he'd chosen for her and thrusted up in enthusiasm.

'Careful! You're gonna make me fall' she said with a giggle. Buffy stilled herself while she fumbled with the clamps.

She looked at him with bright eyes as she slowly let one bustiere strap fall completely, the cup uncovering most of her left breast. Buffy brought it out in full, and they gasped in unison as she let the clamp close on the nipple.

For a second, Spike wondered whether it hurt her, but the look on her face let him know she was enjoying herself. He watched attentively as she did the same with her other breast; let the strap fall, brought it out. This time, she added a squeeze for his benefit, played a little to make sure her nipple was properly hard- Spike found his inability to /help/ literally painful- and then the clamp bit down hard.

'You look amazing, love' he told her.

She smiled and rode away, her hips lifting and falling back down hard and fast, a wonderful smacking sound marking each time her buttocks collided with the top of his thighs. Her hands went back again to his knees, and the chain that joined her breasts jiggled cheerfully. The heavy clamps made her nipples move up and down as well.

Buffy moaned and sighed and Spike told her again and again how hot she was, how beautiful and sexy, how good those clamps looked, how he wished those were his teeth, how he wished he could lick and suck and nibble on her nips.

'Well, there's your punishment, hon' she laughed breathlessly. 'Can't touch, only look.'

'Harsh punishment, Slayer' he said honestly.

'Hmm' she seemed to consider it. 'Maybe there is something you can do...'

She sat upright and brought her hands to the front, re-arranging her knees and changing position slightly, leaning towards him rather than away from his torso. Buffy put her hands on the bed, to the sides of him, and kept moving her hips at a much slower pace, a careful in and out that left half his lenght out.

Her breasts hang down, the chain moving in the air, back and forth over his chest. All of a sudden, Buffy jerked forward, and the chain grazed his chin.

He realized what she wanted in time for her second effort, and when the chain swung close enough, he opened his mouth and bit down on it hard.

Buffy let her torso as away from his as she could, and the chain Spike held between his teeth pulled gently on her nipples. He growled a little, and was rewarded with a squeeze on his cock.

She made an effort to continue riding him like that, and with every downward thrust, the chain tensed up and the clamps pulled. Spike growled a little more and Buffy made the most wonderful sound; a whimper that he knew well meant /more/.

He pulled and pulled as much as he dared, and Buffy squeezed his cock, taking as much as she could of him with the limitations of the chain. She was starting to get hot, literally hot, she was starting to sweat- there was nothing Spike could wish for more right then than to be allowed to touch her, to lick it off her...

Her eyes were closed in pleasure and concentration, the chain taut between them, and Spike made an effort to thrust up with his hips and yank softly with his mouth.

Her scream sounded like it was ripped out of her. Buffy's eyes opened in surprise at her orgasm, triggered by actions she somehow hadn't been expecting, and she looked down at him with a laugh and something like relief.

Spike let the chain go, and Buffy wobbled over him for a second, before she sat up on his hips, letting his cock rest, still painfully up, inbetween her buttcheeks.

'That was awesome' she said with a silly smile, letting herself fall forward, head resting on his chest. The chain felt cold as ice against his skin.

Spike let a couple minutes go by, wishing she'd release him from the restraints, even if just to hold her and touch her hair.

'You look like you could use a breather' he said. 'Untie me, let me on top for a turn.'

'Huh?' Buffy lifted herself in a moment, visibly recovering. 'You think I'm giving up so easily? I have more plans for you' she informed him cheerfully, sitting back up. She lifted her hips and brought them down on his cock carefully, sighing once he was all in again.

He struggled for a second against his restraints, frustrated.

'Don't make me bring out the belt' she menaced with a smile.

'Maybe you should' he smiled back. 'But I'm only thinking of you, pet. Who's gonna touch your little button, if I'm all tied up?'

Buffy lifted an eyebrow, brought one of her hands to her front -the chain jingled- and used her index and ring finger to spread her lips open, and the middle finger to fondle her clit.

'Uh' Spike was mesmerized by the espectacle for a moment. 'Yeah, alright, that's... /really/ so fucking hot, but you need your hands to hold on' he lifted his right hip suddenly, making Buffy yelp in surprise and tilt dangerously to the side.

'Hey!' she protested with a laugh.

'See? Just need one of my hands, to do that job for you.' He gave her his best naughty grin- the one that usually allowed him to get away with whatever he was asking, but it didn't seem to work this time.

'You are just so wrong' she simpered, and bent down the side to reach for something on the side of the bed.

'How many things do you have stashed there?' he asked, as she brought out something blue and plastic.

'Just one last surprise' Buffy showed him what she had; the vibrating cock ring they'd bought.

She lifted her hips, and his cock bobbed out of her with a pop. Spike protested the loss, so soon again, but Buffy soothed him with her hand, pumping him a couple times to evenly spread the slickiness on his shaft.

She stretched the ring with two fingers, and slowly pushed it down his cock. It was tight, almost too tight, but Spike had already had a go with the other one, and had been expecting it.

It wasn't posible that he could be harder than that, but the ring turned him to stone as soon as Buffy pressed the little button on the side. The vibration made him almost jump, and Buffy giggled.

'You like it?' she asked. Spike nodded.

'Feels amazing' he gasped, the vibrations reverberating on his cock, making it tremble a little. Buffy stood on her knees again and brought her hips down roughly, swallowing him down in one go. She settled on his hips, gasping and moaning when she started feeling the vibrating bullet at the front tickling her clit.

'You like it too, eh?' he asked, smiling at the way she was moving her hips in circles, like she was dancing.

'Yeah' she admitted, eyes closed in pleasure. The new movement was gentler than the rough riding she'd done earlier, but he felt like he was touching /everything/ inside her and she moaned softly like he was.

The second vibrating bullet was positioned right above his testicles, and it tickled them faintly, but Buffy seemed to be getting the brunt of the vibes, presumably right in her little puckered hole.

She looked relaxed and content, leaning forward again, eyes closed. Her curled hair fell in front of her face like a curtain, obscuring most of her facial expressions. She stayed like that for a good long while, her hips circling and circling, somtimes clockwise, sometimes on the other direction, and it seemed like she was enjoying an internal massage rather than anything else. Spike made an effort to thrust up eventually, a counterpoint to her lazy circles, but she stilled him with a hand.

'Not yet, honey' she smiled between pants, rubbing herself on the prickly plastic honeybee-shaped bullet.

'Wanna touch you' he said, so frustrated he might as well start to beg. 'Things I'd do to you if I could touch you.'

'Hmmmm' Buffy's eyes were still closed, and with a lazy smile licked her lips sensually. 'Let me guess.'

She reached around for the mysterious stash of surprises by the bed, and came up with the bottle of anal lube.

'Bet you'd do something like this' she said, her eyes open and her hair out of her face, letting a few drops of gel fall on her index finger. Her hand went behind her and out of his line of sight.

He could guess what she was doing, but a few seconds later he was able to feel it, a single digit caressing his shaft through the thin interior flesh separating her arse from her pussy.

'Alright, yeah' he managed to say with difficulty. 'You got me there.'

Buffy smiled, proud of herself, as her finger went up and down, tracing a line on his cock, and presumably in and out of her. It didn't mean she stopped circling her hips, and the vibrator was still on, making the whole thing a quiet storm of estimulation.

And then, a second finger joined the first one, massaging him as well, even applying a little extra pressure. Spike gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to the glorious sight of Buffy girating on top of him to concentrate on not coming yet, but the /fingers/ were doing a banged up job of getting him off, not just with their touch, but the sole idea of them- her fingers, up her own arse, touching his cock, snug in her tight, warm quim, through her own flesh...

Of course, Buffy would choose right then to start to orgasm, her internal muscles convulsing and squeezing his cock with all her considerable Slayer strenght. Her fingers disappeared, though he didn't have time to miss them. She came with a loud, long moan, and the pitiful whimpers he knew meant her clit was overworked and oversensitive.

She clamped down so hard on his cock, he couldn't help cumming inside her.

Unable to take the vibrations anymore, she reached for the side button to turn the ring off, amd struggled to navigate the slippery folds of skin and shoved-aside fabric of her knickers, soaked through. She sighed in relief when she finally reached it.

Spike stared at her, wondering if it was over. She looked tired enough, her eyes closed and the silly smile of the sexually sated on her face.

Buffy smiled brightly at him when she noticed him looking, and lifted herself with an effort, releasing his cock.

'Not done, huh?' she laughed, feeling him still hard.

'I'm fine' he assured her. 'You are done for.'

'Hm. Wrong again' she giggled. 'Oh, don't get me wrong. /I/ am done. But /you/...' she smiled naughtily. 'You endured all my punishments very well. You get one last surprise.'

She stood on her knees and grabbed his cock again, directing the tip to the well lubed and already loosened back opening.

She was still tight as hell, and she yelped as the tip went through with little ceremony. Spike himself moaned as well. She was fevered, and squeezing him with hardly any effort at all.

Buffy lowered her hips inch by inch, and took well over half of him inside. It wasn't enough for her to sit comfortably, or at all, so she hovered above him, legs, already weakened, trembling with the effort.

Spike did most of the thrusting, straining his restraints as much as he could, to alleviate her efforts. Buffy still managed to move up and down a little.  
The position gave Spike absolute, complete visual access of /her/, from the intense gaze on her eyes, concentrated on him, down her still clamped nipples, purpleish by now, to her swollen pussy, pink and red folds dripping with his cum. And behind them, his cock moving lazily in and out of her arse.

He couldn't take her tightness one moment longer, and he came inside her with a roar, his back arching and the restraints so tense the bed complained.

Buffy sighed in relief, exhausted, and let herself fall forward to his chest, his cock spilling out of her, softening, the ring slipping out of it. He let her recuperate her breath a moment before nudging the top of her head with his chin.

'Love?' he prompted, in a whisper.

'Oh, right' Buffy slid up his body and reached the restraints on one side of the bed. She freed him with some difficulty, and as soon as that hand was free, it went straight to her waist, and he squeezed her against him.

Once the other hand was freed, he sat up and arranged Buffy's legs to one side so she could sit comfortably on his lap. She cuddled against him eagerly, head tucked beneath his chin, while he removed the restraints on his ankles.

'Did you have fun?' she asked with a sleepy voice.

'Only every single second of it' he planted a kiss on the top of her head and she purred like she was one more of the kittens.

'I'm glad. Maybe next time, you could arrest me' she said with a tease in her voice. 'We haven't tried out the handcuffs yet. And it's totally appropiate, since you work with the police!'

'I'll be happy to' he nibbled on an earlobe, teeth catching one of her little hoop earrings. 'Gotta plan properly, though. It'll have to be your bedroom, I don't have an appropiate headboard like you do.'

'Yeah, and I discovered that the restraints can only be hooked under your bed. I wasn't planning all that at first, but then you took so long to come back and it sorta pissed me off' she giggled. 'And I knew you were just /itching/ to try those out.'

'Was wondering when you'd get around to it, yeah' his hands wandered up her body and reached the clamps, still attached. 'You should've taken these off after we were done playing with them' he said, a bit worried, as he very carefully took them off her. She hissed him pain every time, and there were red angry marks beneath the metal. The nipples themselves were purple and a little bruised.

'They felt nice' she said, and Spike bent his head to lick them softly, massaging them with his tongue to soothe the pain. She moaned contentedly. 'And that's nice, too. Don't worry. Bruises'll be gone by the time we get up.'

He left the breasts alone a moment later, but continued kissing a path up her chest and on her neck. His fingers traced the curlicues of the lace of her bustiere, one hand straying down to the garter's elastics, one of which he lifted up high and let go so it hit her skin with a satisfying smack.

'Ow' Buffy complained, but with a laugh. 'Why don't you help me out of this clothes, already?'

'Hmmm, good idea' he said, flipping her over and laying her down on the bed, the back of the bustiere a delicious puzzle for him to solve.

'Never thought I'd have to /ask/ you to undress me' she teased, while he found all the clasps and unhooked them gently. 'That was fast' Buffy rolled over on her back, and they removed the bustiere.

'It wasn't difficult' he said with a smile, folding it a couple of times before letting it fall on the floor, next to the bed. 'Easy, compared to the things women used to wear a hundred years ago' Dru had wore corsets well into the sixties, long after they'd fallen out of fashion for human females. 'I can get a girl out of a corset in /seconds/' he bragged, as he reached for the hooks at the end of the elastic straps holding the stockins.

'You'll have to show me sometime' Buffy said naughtily, not lifting a finger to undress herself. Spike finished with the hooks on one leg and lifted it, held it up with one of his shoulders, and held the lacy end firmly. He dragged his hands down her thigs and calves slowly, the silky threads soft beneath his palms, her skin hot beneath her fingers.

He kissed her ankle before taking her shoe off and letting it fall with a thump. He folded the stocking gently and threw it on top of the bustiere. He put that leg down and took on the other, unhooking the elastic straps, sliding his hands down the leg along with the stocking, threw the shoe down on the floor and released the naked leg.

Spike laid down on the bed again, ready to attack the remaining garments on her.

'You should've ripped the thong off' he said, unhooking the garter and throwing it down the side of the bed.

'Are you crazy?' Buffy said. 'Do you have any idea how much this outfit costs? There will be no ripping of any part of the outfit. Ever. If possible.'

Spike pouted, sliding his thumbs beneath the thong's straps.

'But ripping them off you is half the fun.'

'Not when they cost as much as these, is not.'

He took the knickers off, drenched and bunched up as they were, and threw them on the floor.

'What if I buy them for you?' he asked, laying down beside her and letting his hand trace a path up and down her naked hip.

'Only if they're not cute' she said, after a moment's consideration.

'Alright' he took a moment himself, aware he was being teased. 'What if I buy you ugly stuff? Can I rip it off you, then?'

Buffy scrounched her nose adorably.

'Ugly like granny panties? Ew.'

Spike laughed.

'Ugly like...' he thought about it a moment. 'Vulgar, is the right word' he looked at her with his best naughty smile, and was pleased to see it mirrored on her face. 'I'll buy you cheap, vulgar knickers and rip'em off you. What d'you say?'

'Sounds acceptable' Buffy bit her lip, playing coy, her eyes big and round like when she wanted to feign innocence.

Spike got off the bed, and went to retrieve a box of tissues they usually kept in the night stand. He threw them to her.

'Do you want something to sleep in?' he asked, opening the top drawer of his dresser.

'Yes, please' she said with a jingle in her voice. He fished out the old black t-shirt she sometimes wore and his own sleeping shorts. He put out the candles on the dresser with a blow, returned to bed as she finished cleaning herself up, and passed her the garment.

Spike threw the toys and bottle of lube on the floor and arranged the sheets and covers while Buffy put on the t-shirt. He climbed in bed with her and put the covers on top of them. She was cooling off, goosepimples were starting to show on her arms.

Buffy cuddled up to him, arms around his torso, and he returned the embrace. Kissed her lips one more time- she'd removed the remains of her lipstick with the tissues- and smiled at her.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'10 am, love' he answered, after a quick look at his bedside glowing clock. She frowned and whined softly, burying her face on his neck.

'Three hours until we absolutely have to get up. Let's hope they forget to wake us up for lunch, yeah?'

He put out the bedside lamp, and the room went dark. Spike held Buffy tight against him and closed his eyes, the sound of her steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Prequel

I wrote this short prequel prompted by EllieRose101's review, who wondered why Xander knew so much about Buffy's plans. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a loud thud.

Xander rolled around on the bed and peeked at the alarm clock. Half past five in the effing morning.

Another thud, and Buffy's voice: "Damn bed".

Xander moaned softly.

"Do they have to make so much noise?" he whispered.

"Spike's not in there" Anya whispered back. "He isn't home yet."

"Then what is she doing?" he whined. Anya shrugged when he raised his eyes to her. She then turned around and floated through the wall.

"Anya, don't!" he said desperately, and a second later she poked her head back into the room.

"It's okay, she's not masturbating."

Xander sighed, both relieved and a little angry. Why did she have to make so much noise, then?

He got up and marched, purposefully, to Spike's bedroom.

There was another thud and a curse as he pushed the door open.

"It's five in the morning, why did you have to...?"

"XANDER!"

It was only when Buffy screamed that Xander realized his friend was only wearing extremely sexy lingerie.

He screamed.

Buffy rushed to cover herself with one of Spike's sheets, while Anya's ghost stood next to her, her body from the knees up protruding from the middle of the mattress, busily examining something on it.

"Close the stupid door, Xander!" Buffy yelled after a few seconds passed. He slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here? Wearing that?" he asked, his face burning from anger and embarrasment.

"I am waiting for my boyfriend, what do you think I'm doing?" Buffy's voice came through the closed door.

"You're making a lot of noise!" he complained, and Anya came through the door, her face excited.

"She's trying to hook this bed restraints to the mattress" Anya explained.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry about the noise" Buffy said, her tone softening.

"Spike's in for a really kinky night" Anya said, happier than he'd seen her in days.

"Why didn't you warn me about the lingerie?" he asked her.

"How was I supposed to know you were just gonna burst in like that?!" Buffy answered, instead. Anya nodded her agreement.

"No, I know, I wasn't..." Xander shook his head. It wasn't like he could tell her he hadn't been asking her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I've worn smaller bikinis to the beach, I guess." Buffy sounded pragmatic. "I'm sorry about the noise. I'll keep it down."

"Thank you" Xander said, turning around to return to his room.

"Until Spike gets home" Anya said with her naughty voice. "They so won't be quiet. Unless she gags him, I guess. Do you think she'll gag him?"

"I'd rather not know" Xander said, getting back into bed.

"Gagging can be sexy. I prefer dirty talk, but every now and then..."

"Anya, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep for as long as I can before I get woken up again."

The last thing Xander remembered was Anya's annoyed pout.


End file.
